starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kendal Ozzel
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Carida | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 3 ABY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Admiral, Fleet Admiral | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,75 meter | haarkleur = Grijs, lichtbruin | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = Executor | affiliatie = Galactic Empire, Imperial Navy | era = Galactic Civil War }} 250px|thumb|Kendal Ozzel Kendal Ozzel was de Fleet Admiral van het Death Squadron voor de Battle of Hoth plaatsvond in 3 ABY. Het was een mirakel dat iemand zoals Ozzel deze functie ooit kon bekleden. Biografie Kendal Ozzel werd in een invloedrijke en welstellende familie geboren te Carida. De Ozzels werden opgeleid tot politici of belangrijke militairen. Kendal had een oudere broer en hij kon geen aanspraak maken om de familiezaak verder te zetten. Kendal ging vervolgens naar de Coruscant Academy. Dankzij vriendjespolitiek slipte Ozzel door de mazen van het net. Kendal was goed in talen en in geschiedenis maar hij bezat niet voldoende gezond verstand en ruziede met iedereen. Kendal promoveerde tot Captain of the Line maar werd veiligheidshalve op de Academy op Coruscant ingezet om geschiedenis en taalvakken te geven. Ozzel viel op door zijn gebrek aan tactisch inzicht, zijn overdreven oog voor details en zijn interesse voor vrouwelijk (al dan niet menselijk) schoon. Tijdens de Clone Wars diende Ozzel in de Republic Navy en daarna in de rangen van het Empire. In 14 BBY had hij de rang van Rear Admiral en was hij een van de Joint Chiefs geworden. Na de vernietiging van Death Star I kreeg Ozzel tenslotte de actieve rang van Fleet Admiral. Vele officieren waren immers gesneuveld aan boord van de Death Star en het Empire moest een beroep doen op jongere en ook op de minder competente officieren om deze vacatures op te vullen. Er werd lang nagedacht wie men als officiële bevelhebber van het Death Squadron ging benoemen maar men koos voor Ozzel omdat men dacht dat hij in ieder geval slim genoeg zou zijn om niet met Darth Vader in de clinch te gaan, zeker niet nadat Ozzel getuige was hoe Cassio Tagge door Vader was gedood. In de zoektocht naar de Rebellen leidde Ozzel het Death Squadron naar de vreemdste uithoeken van het universum. Ondanks de meest uitgebreide middelen die hij tot zijn beschikking had, probeerde Ozzel om zelf een aantal sporen persoonlijk te onderzoeken. Dit leidde regelmatig tot grote omwegen zonder enkel resultaat. Dit spelletje bleef echter niet lang duren en Darth Vader besliste dat Ozzel alleen voor het protocol nog aanwezig was op de Executor. Ozzels uiteindelijk doodsvonnis werd ingeleid toen één van Vaders Probe Droids een signaal uitzond dat afkomstig was uit het Hoth System. Terwijl Vader er zeker van was dat daar een basis van de Rebellen was, meende Ozzel dat het smokkelaars konden zijn. Zonder naar Ozzel te luisteren, gaf Vader het bevel om naar Hoth te reizen. Toen het Death Squadron bij Hoth was aangekomen, braken Ozzels laatste momenten aan. Hij had de Star Destroyers veel te dicht bij Hoth uit Hyperspace laten komen, waardoor de Rebellen schild konden optrekken waardoor een bombardement zinloos was geworden en een grondoffensief moest worden voorbereid. Darth Vader strafte deze onkunde af met een dodelijke Force aanval op Ozzels luchtpijp. "He is as clumsy as he is stupid" besloot Vader zijn oordeel over Ozzel. Achter de schermen * Admiral Ozzel werd vertolkt door de Schotse acteur Michael Sheard (de naam van zijn moeder). Sheard, een joviale man in de omgang, speelde ook mee in 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' en 'The Last Crusade' (als Hitler). Eind augustus 2005 overleed Sheard. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *Star Wars: Darth Vader # 25 *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia Updated and Expanded *Ozzel in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Caridans category:Imperial Officers category:Mensen Categorie:Admirals